1. Technical Field
The present disclosure disclosed an array-type light-emitting device, and a display apparatus which incorporates the preceding array-type light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It became feasible to utilize Light Emitting Diode (LED) as a light source in the lighting industry since the blue light LED was presented to the public. White light is the dominant source used for illumination which is generated mainly from two different methods: the first method is to mix lights from red, blue and green LEDs and generating a white light, another well known method is to package a blue light LED together with yellow fluorescent powder.